Handfuls and Pinches
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: Even though none of them could take her away, they still tried to touch her life in all the ways they could. (rated K for some language)


_Plot Bunny Alert! This interesting lil' idea was jumping around as I was coming home and just would not stop. I kept thinking to myself that, in theory, all of the other Guardians would have met Rapunzel at some point in her life, since they _**_did_**_ say that they protected ALL children, so...this came into fruition. And yeah, I guess that it kinda is a prequel of sorts to 'He Comes', but it's not necessary to have read that to be able to read this one. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy _**_'Handfuls and Pinches_**_! Btw, little Russian translation: _

_wed'ma-witch_

_chudo-miracle_

_solnyshko-little sun_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**St. Nicholas**

A giant bellied man landed with a dull _thud_ on the last of the hearth's embers. He ducked his white head out of the fireplace, dusted the clinging charcoal from his hands and suit, and took out several wrapped gifts from a large velvet sack. Ahh yes, this small child would love her gifts this year, or curse him to the underworld! A dolly dressed in pink in one box, a book of fairytales in the next, and a very pretty purple dress made of the best ribbons and satin in the last. Only the best for this little girl since she was...special. He even checked and rechecked her presents personally!

After placing them underneath the bare tree that sat by the fireplace, North casted back one last glance at the gloomy tower, shaking his head in dismay. He muttered, "What pity, having to live in here. No child, good or bad, should live away from the world."

Oh, North knew exactly what went on here, and was furious that such a thing would happen to a child so innocent. She didn't do anything to deserve to be locked and trapped like this. If he could, then he would- North sighed. But then again, he couldn't. By stealing this child away, he would be no better than that crazed in the head _wed'ma_ who had started this whole mess. So all he could do was to give the small girl happiness and real love in the only way he could: through presents.

North tiptoed to the fireplace and accidentally stumbled on a river of golden hair on his way out. Its owner, not even five feet away, was fast asleep in her own hair blanket and clutched a ragged doll in her hands. Little Rapunzel, it seemed, was trying to stay awake to see him arrive. He chuckled, produced a handful of candies from his pocket, and rested them next to the sleeping toddler. "Perhaps next year, little _chudo._"

North bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. A sad twinkling in both eyes and smile, he said,"Good night, my _solnyshko,_ and Merry Christmas."

**Definitely Not a Little Mouse**

As a six-year-old slept soundly under her lavender duvet covers, a young, womanly being flitted above the canopy. She landed on the wooden floor panel ever-so lightly, careful not to wake the sleeping child. Under normal conditions, Toothiana would have left this dealing for one of her girls to do. _Normal_ conditions, mind you; this situation right now was anything _but_ normal.

Tooth reached into her pocket and-instead of the regular reward of three copper coins-brought forth a silver hair brush and comb, setting it right next to one of the pillows as she gently retrieved her own gift. She smiled at the teeth she now held in her palms; oh, the first ones were always so precious! These baby incisors gleamed back in the moonlight with an almost curious light around them. Huh, so the memories inside were still fresh.

Tooth prayed to anyone who would listen that those memories were happy.

Soon after North's first Christmas visit here, word spread quickly in the Guardian and Mythos world about this child who was hidden away. Apparently, the girl Rapunzel was stolen from who-knows-where by this mad witch, who was using her under the guise of protection and love. It disgusted her to her core, the fact that a psycho could even fathom such an abomination. Yet...she was powerless. Even if she rescued Rapunzel from this psycho (which she could easily do) where would she put her? Tooth had no idea of where her parents were, and she herself was much, much, much too busy for childcare. No, it couldn't be done, just no.

Rapunzel shifted, limp body fully facing Tooth; her jaw slackened, revealing the two very open, very much missing gaps in the front of her gums. A reminder of why she was here in the first place. Tooth's wings picked up their fluttering, the apples of her cheeks rising higher and higher, and she placed a single one of her yellow feathers on her bedside tables.

"Sweet memories, little one." And she travelled onto the next child without a tooth.

**Down Under**

"Oi, what a headache just to get 'ere!" A man-rabbit emerged from his hole and flopped his ears to rid of the ache that bounced in his head. The warm spring air warming his fur, he rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Ehh, leas' it's better than North's. I still get chills just thinking of the place!"

He peered up at the tower that held fifty feet of golden hair and leapt his way to the top. Hanging from the windowsill, Bunnymund perused the inside of the cage, scanning to make sure that the coast was clear from any inky-curled spiderwomen. Instead, all Bunny found was the infamous child napping within full reach of the April sun. If any onlooker blinked for a second, they would have missed the rare, tender beam that shone upon his face that moment.

Bunnymund place several rainbow eggs in the windowsill, wanting her to find them after she woke up from her little nap. Before he sprung away, Bunny quietly stated,"Happy Easter, little sheila."

**Sweet Dreams**

In the middle of a summer night, a seven-year-old Rapunzel tossed fitfully in her sleep, hot beads of sweat wetting her nightgown. Her pitiful whimpers grew louder. Louder. Morphed into cries. Sobs. Mother. Mother! Mother, help me! MOTHER! HELP!

I'M HURT, SOMEBODY HELP! MY HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED? HELP ME!

As her bed creaked under her turning stresses, her pleas were left unanswered and ignored by the mother who slept not even two hundred feet away. Her night terrors darkened, leaving her in nothing more than a sniveling, begging state.

It's lips and eyebrows creased, a golden and very round entity floated silently in her room. Its hand was stroking its chin, deep in thought of how to cure this nightmare of Rapunzel's. Perhaps riding a unicorn? Maybe swimming in a pond? No, but how about swinging in a park? Suddenly, a sandy lightbulb lit up above the Sandman's head. His toothy grin spread from ear-to-ear as a handful of the slumber sand was spun by his hands. After it was a good enough size, Sandy inspected the ball, nodded in approval, and dusted the ball over the poor girl's eyes.

Almost immediately, Rapunzel's scrunched up eyes relaxed. The beginnings of a smile took place on her lips and a giggle threatened to spill out. Above her head danced the picture of a sand girl flying in and amongst the clouds, high high high in the sky where no one else could reach.

Sandy, who had watched on with a smile and smiles around him, faltered for a second under the knowledge that this was the only freedom he could really ever give her.

He made sure to dust on more sand to her eyes before he left.

**A New Friend**

Jack was having a very bad day.

All he wanted was to bring a snow day to Corona, preferably without feeling so invisible this time around. He had done _everything_ he could to be seen. Just one person to look his way, to acknowledge his existence. One person, was that too much to ask for?

He flew on the wind's back, trying to find someplace far, far away from here, when the remnants of a song breezed into his ears.

_Bring back what once was miiine_

_What once was mine_

Jack froze in his tracks, eyebrows creased in confusion. What in the world...? That voice, the sweet voice of a little girl, where did it come from? More importantly, why the heck was a little girl in the middle of the forest anyways? He squinted his eyes tightly, his free hand shading the sunlight, when the top of a building came into view. _A building? In the middle of nowhere?_ _Huh... _Curious, Jack straightened up and confidently ordered,"Wind, take me to whatever the hell that is over there."

A blast of cool wind later, he landed lightly on the shingles of the stone edifice and peered inside. Huh, he was right, there really was some kid over here And she also happened to be very blessed with golden hair. A lot of it, too. She twirled and twirled around the room, spinning, spinning, spinning, until-

"WOAH!"

Now, a pile of aureate locks lay bunched in the center of carpet. She popped up from the pile, giggling, and started to spin once more. Jack wasn't too sure, but something about this little girl, something about her simple glee, her giddiness, her bright beams, made him forget his sorrows.

The corners of his mouth upturned subtly.

For the first time in a long while, he truly felt at happy at seeing this full on happiness he never even knew could come from a person; he'd just have to return the favor. While her back was turned to him, Jack quietly perched himself on the smooth windowsill, tilted his staff upward, and sent a light flurry of snowflakes falling from the ceiling. He saw her gasp sharply and pointed her head towards the ceiling. The little girl squealed, eyes widening at the wonder, and ran about, catching snowflakes on every part of her body she could.

Jack squatted on the wooden panels of the window and grinned at the pure innocence that came off of a child so small. This little girl, so bright and full of wonder, was happy right now because of him. Because of _him._ The empty desire for purpose was filled, even from such fleeting moment as this.

The effects of his magic eventually wore off, and Jack took this as a signal to leave. That is, until, she spoke once more.

"Hey mister, thanks for bringing the snow!"

The wind was knocked out of him. He turned around, aqua irises widened to impossible lengths, and saw the little bright, golden-haired child.

She was grinning and looking right at him.


End file.
